Un triste adiós
by siReNa-cHan
Summary: Después de 12 años Syaoran por fin regresa de Hong Kong para encontrarse con Sakura, ¿Qué misterio se esconde tras ella al no poder verlo más? Oneshot y ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**¡¡OK¿Creían que no haría de las mías en este lugar¡Pues se equivocaron!**

**Este Fan Fic lo use en unas olimpiadas de CLAMP en otros foros (gane el 3 lugar xD no diré que me merecía mas o cuan mejor estaban los otros por que fueron de xxxHoLic y no conozco mucho de esa serie, por eso no los leí).**

**No pensé en publicarlo, pero por si no sabían hace unos días (exactamente fue el 13 de julio) fue el cumpleaños de Syaoran n.n y por eso lo publico, por que además fue el grupo en donde participe y me encanta este personaje.**

**Ejemm… se lee? ok.**

**Notas antes de leer el fic:**

**.:::. Antes que nada aclarare el tiempo de la historia, es pasados 12 años desde que Syaoran viajo a Hong Kong, o sea, que tiene 22 años junto con Sakura y los demás… ahí calcúlenle.**

**.:::. En la historia aparece Eriol, pero Syaoran no lo conoce. Bueno, intente introducir a alguien de alguna otra serie de CLAMP, pero no creí que fuera a encajar con Sakura, así que tome a Eriol prestado, como si hubieran conocido a otro Eriol y ese fuera el que conocemos.**

**.:::. Manera de escribir, por si llegan a confundirse:**

**- asdf - ---**** diálogos.**

**- "jkr"- ----**** pensamientos.**

_**- chuchua - **_** --- del otro lado de la línea en una llamada telefónica.**

**--- ---**** cambio de escena.**

**« **_**coffcoffXDcoffcoff **_**» ---**** recuerdos.**

_**...cocorocó**_**... --- en otro lugar en ese mismo momento. (específicamente pensamientos)**

**.:::. Especificare algo: al principio es Syaoran quien relata, luego todo lo demás yo (o algo así… el narrador) y la ultima escena es Sakura.**

**.:::. Otra cosa (¿¡otra mas!?) si, otra mas. El Fic tiene mucho Sakura, que hasta a veces se llega a pensar que la trama se refiere a ella, pero noo! la trama principal es lo que le ocurre a Syaoran y como comprende lo que le va dejando el tiempo.**

**.:::. … lean :O.**

** ---  
**

No sabía exactamente que horas eran, solo sabía que en la mansión todos estaban completamente dormidos. Mas yo, aun seguía despierto pensando el ella.

Me encontraba recostado en la cama con los ojos abiertos, pero mi tentación fue muy grande y volví a mirar la hora. Eran las 2 y media de la madrugada y todavía deseaba que las horas pasaran más rápido. Tome una jarra llena de agua y un vaso de la mesa de noche y me serví. En unas cuantas horas más, estaría viajando a Japón después de 12 años de no verla.

Le llamo cada tres días, ya que ella me pidió que no fuera tan frecuente por alguna razón. La he notado deprimida desde hace unos meses. Me mentía diciendo que solo se encontraba algo resfriada y que necesitaba descansar, pero no era cierto, yo se cuando me miente. No le dije que regresaría a Japón, quiero que sea la sorpresa que la alegre.

- Sakura…

---

A unos minutos de despegar, Syaoran se encontraba en su asiento hablando por celular con Tomoyo, la mejor amiga de Sakura.

_ - Syaoran¿no crees que es muy… repentino?_

- ¿por qué? hace demasiado tiempo que no la veo, y ella estará…

_ - por eso mismo, ha pasado bastante tiempo_ – la ultima frase la noto preocupada, como si lo que hacia estuviera mal.

- ¿acaso sabes algo?

_ - no Syaoran, lo que digo es que ella podría sorprenderse demasiado. No espera tu regreso._

- por eso mismo le daré esa sorpresa. La he notado preocupada y se que se alegrara de verme. – Dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

- Al otro lado del teléfono, Tomoyo se mordió el labio inconcientemente por la preocupación.

_ - Syaoran, no creo que debas._

- ¿a que te refieres?

- Joven lee – dijo una aeromoza tras el – el avión esta apunto de despegar, por favor apague su móvil.

- Enseguida – le contesto, después se volvió hacia Tomoyo – debo colgar¿Qué querías decirme?

- …_que tengas un buen viaje._

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar por que su repentino cambio, la muchacha colgó.

---

A media tarde la familia Lee iba llegando al aeropuerto de Japón, fueron recibidos por un mayordomo y un chofer de la antigua casa en Japón y fueron llevados ahí. Después de toda una tarde vaciando equipaje, cerca del atardecer Syaoran fue a casa de Tomoyo.

Ella al abrirle la puerta se alegro mucho.

- Syaoran, – dijo al abrazarlo – cuanto tiempo sin verte.

- lo mismo digo. – le devolvió el abrazo.

Lo invito a pasar. Tomaron te y conversaron un poco, no tardo en salir a la conversación el nombre de Sakura.

- ¿tú sabes por que ha estado deprimida? – le preguntaba un Syaoran muy interesado.

- yo la he notado normal, ella siempre ha sido alegre. – decía Tomoyo naturalmente

- lo se, pero me preocupa bastante¿crees que este ahora en casa?

- no, Syaoran¡ahora no! – le dijo exaltada.

- ¿qué te sucede?

Ella se volvió a morder el labio, pero mintió rápidamente.

- Ahora es demasiado tarde, Syaoran ¿no crees que seria imprudente? además su hermano se pondría furioso si se enterara de que fuiste casi llegando la noche a casa de Sakura.

- es verdad… - le contesto el chico en un tono resignado, pero buscando la solución le pregunto a su amiga. - ¿me acompañarías mañana?

- por supuesto .

Después de una media hora de hablar de cosas triviales, Tomoyo despidió a Syaoran desde la puerta. Cuando se perdió de vista, cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella, intentando que se le quitara todo el peso de encima.

- ojala y esto no te sucediera, no a ti.

---

A media mañana Tomoyo se apareció en la puerta de la mansión de los Lee. Syaoran tardo unos minutos en bajar y se dirigieron inmediatamente a la casa de Sakura. Syaoran se veía ansioso, y esto le remordía la conciencia a Tomoyo.

- Bien – Dijo Tomoyo media hora después - hemos llegado.

- esta igual que antes – observo Syaoran – la casa no ha cambiado.

Tomoyo toco la puerta y Syaoran espero atrás. Se oyó una voz a lo lejos diciendo "¡ya abro!". Esa voz hizo que a Syaoran se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca.

Una chica abrió la puerta.

- ¿Tomoyo? no te esperaba, que sorpresa.

- Sakura – dijo abrazándola – en realidad, yo te traigo la sorpresa. Llego ayer a Japón.

- ¿a qué te refieres? – le pregunto confundida mientras volteaba sobre el hombro de Tomoyo, que se aparto para dejarlos ver frente a frente.

Ahí estaba, igual de bella que siempre. Se había dejado crecer el cabello hasta los hombros y llevaba un vestido amarillo. Sus facciones habían madurado un poco, pero aun conservaba esos ojos soñadores y su expresión inocente.

Ahí estaba, Sakura.

Aun que no muy alegre de verlo.

En el momento en que lo vio, su expresión mostró miedo, angustia. Se adentro en su casa y cerro la puerta inmediatamente. Desde fuera se pudo oír el seguro.

- te aseguro que no quiso hacer eso. – Se adelanto Tomoyo poniéndole una mano en el hombro, intentando consolarlo – Seguro esta conmocionada.

- Pero eso no le servia en absoluto. Se sentía destrozado.

---

- … _no puedes encerrarte toda la vida, tienes que salir… al menos contesta, mocoso…_

Tomoyo se había cansado de ir a visitarlo y no ser recibida, así que ahora le pidió ayuda a Touya y este se desahogaba en la contestadota de Syaoran.

- …_se que me estas escuchando, se que estas acostado en tu cama con todas las sabanas cubriendo tu cabeza intentando no escucharme, pero hasta que no te levantes de la cama no voy a callarme…_

No había salido desde aquel día, apenas comía, no recibía ni a su madre ni a sus hermanas.

- … _seguro eres tan terco que ni siquiera has comido por un intento desesperado de suicidio¡pero no! solo estas ahí acostado, esperando que la muerte llegue sola…_

Creía que el estar solo ayudaría, pero empeoraba mas las cosas.

Hubo una larga pausa, en la que solo se oía la los intentos de Tomoyo de calmar a Touya a lo lejos. Alguien tomo el teléfono y le hablo, pero no era Touya ni Tomoyo. Era Yukito.

_ - Hola Syaoran ._ – dijo con su voz habitualmente alegre.

El saludo no fue contestado. El tono de voz de Yukito cambio y adopto una posición seria.

_ - se como te sientes estos momentos. Sakura es una gran mujer, te aseguro que ella no querría que estuvieras así. _

Espero unos momentos a que Syaoran contestara el teléfono. Como no lo hizo, prosiguió.

_ - pensé que ella te importaba mas como para dejarla ir así de fácil. _– después de un largo suspiro continuo con un tono algo decepcionado - _Parece que me equivoque…_

Por primera vez, Syaoran puso un poco mas de atención al teléfono. Al parecer Yukito lo noto y prosiguió con más confianza y con más énfasis.

- … _yo creía que la amabas._

_--- _

Del otro lado le la línea contestaron. Syaoran había puesto el altavoz, mas no hablo. Fue un pequeño avance para dar a entender que los escuchaba con más atención.

- Yukito-san - dijo Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes.

- aun así, eres raro. – le dijo Touya, celoso de no haber podido levantarlo, en un rincón con los brazos cruzados.

- Gracias - les contesto a los dos, luego se volvió al teléfono. – ¿Syaoran¿me escuchas? bien, mañana tendrás una cita por la tarde con Sakura, ella accedió sin problemas, pero no sabe que es contigo ni que te hemos estado llamando¿de acuerdo?

_ - ¿Por qué?_

Yukito se quedo en silencio un momento. No quería que se refiriera a lo que el creía.

- ¿Por qué, que?

_ - ¿Por qué no quiere verme¿Por qué le ocultan esto?_

Nuevamente todos estaban en silencio. La voz de Syaoran estaba mas apagada y fría, desilusionada. Ninguno de los tres quería responder a sus preguntas. Al final, Yukito comenzó a hablar.

- Sakura esta pasando por momentos muy difíciles ahora, Syaoran. No sabe exactamente lo que siente. Ten en cuenta que estuviste mucho tiempo lejos…

_ - ¿¡y eso qué tiene que ver!? _

- calma, calma… - le dijo al notar que Syaoran le gritaba. – tiene que ver demasiado. Pensó que tal vez no volvería a verte, y el tenerte a su lado de nuevo… es como si no lo creyera posible – le dijo lo mas razonable posible – tienes que comprender que significa mucho para ella y que necesita tiempo.

Esperaron su respuesta un minuto, pero el no contestaba. Pensaron que colgaría pero les respondió:

_ - ¿a qué horas me veré con ella?_

_--- _

Caminaba lentamente a una zona cerca del parque pingüino. No quería llegar antes que ella pues esta huiría al verlo. Llego media hora después de lo acordado y ella no llegaba aun. No había cambiado. Se sentó en una banca apartada del lugar de encuentro.

Ella llego 10 minutos después. Había corrido desde su casa y respiró hondamente para recuperarse. Volteó a los lados desesperada, esperando que no la hayan plantado. En ese momento, Syaoran fue hacia ella.

Estaba a espaldas de la muchacha, ya casi llegaba a ella cuando noto su presencia. Volteo en un rápido giro para velo directamente a los ojos.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, el tiempo no los invadía ahora. Sakura, al darse cuenta que se veían a los ojos, bajo rápidamente la vista y en un intento desesperado por huir, dio media vuelta e intento comenzar a correr, pero una mano tomo la suya impidiéndole avanzar.

Syaoran no se atrevió a decir nada, solo la hizo voltear hacia el para volver a mirarla. Ella se soltó de el, pero no se fue, se quedo a su lado.

«…

_ - ¿por qué no se lo dices?_

_ - no tengo el valor, no puedo hacerlo._

_ - el tiene derecho a saberlo, no puedes mantener esa mentira por siempre._

- … _lo se…_

…»

Esos recuerdos invadían su mente continuamente. Lo mejor seria enfrentarlo.

- ¿deseas tomar algo? – le pregunto ella.

Fueron a una cafetería cerca de ahí, no dijeron nada en el trayecto, apenas se miraban. El silencio era infernal.

«…

_ - si sigues engañándolo el nunca te lo perdonara._

_ - ¿pero que mas puedo hacer? no puedo decírselo, me odiara._

_ - te odiara más si le mientes de esa manera._

…»

Las platicas que había tenido con Tomoyo resonaban mas en su cabeza estando con el. Nunca creía que llegaría el momento de enfrentarlo a la cara. Pero el tenía derecho, lo tenía.

- Syaoran… - comenzó ella dejando aun lado si bebida.

- …

- discúlpame por haber sido tan grosera cuando te vi.

- … - el aludido solo seguía tomando de su taza.

- no quería que te enfadaras conmigo de esta manera.

Noto arrepentimiento en su voz. Syaoran levanto rápido la mirada y ella ya la había bajado, jugando con su bebida.

- discúlpame, Sakura.

Ella levanto la mirada de golpe, y el chico no pudo sostener su mirada así que volteo a la ventana.

- pensaba que no querías verme.

- no… - comenzó ella torpemente – no pienses eso. – dijo imitándolo – solo… solo… no lo esperaba.

Syaoran recordó las palabras de Yukito. Estaba en lo cierto, siempre lo estaba.

Los dos voltearon a verse, y esta vez pudieron mirarse sin avergonzarse. Se rieron juntos.

- me alegra volver a verte – Dijo Syaoran

- a mi igual – le respondió Sakura sonriéndole, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara. – no esperaba encontrarnos en esta situación, pero me alegra que vuelvas.

Dicho esto, tomo su taza y bebió un poco de ella. Al bajar la taza, una mano se poso sobre la suya. Se sonrojo y al voltear a ver a Syaoran, este la miraba con un rostro iluminado y una sonrisa llena de felicidad, muy diferente a unos minutos atrás. El le dijo:

- te extrañe tanto.

En ese momento Sakura se sintió tan miserable.

---

Llevaban cerca de hora y media hablando. Se reían continuamente y sus miradas se cruzaban de manera misteriosa, olvidando todo o anterior. Syaoran no podía estar más feliz.

Después de una vuelta al parque se sentaron en una banca frente a una fuente gastada. Habían gastando ya bastantes temas por lo que ahora estaban en silencio, admirando la vista.

- Ha sido bastante tiempo¿no? – dijo Syaoran recargándose mas en la banca.

- si, demasiado. – le contesto ella. luego volteo a verlo detenidamente. el hizo lo mismo.

- Sakura, yo… - empezó titubeante, pero no pudo contenerse y bajo la mirada.

- Syaoran¿qué sucede? – le dijo Sakura asustada.

Luego de un profundo suspiro para llenarse de confianza, el prosiguió.

- ¿recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos, antes de que yo me fuera?

- como olvidarla. – le respondió un poco sonrojada.

- yo… yo… quiero saber si sientes lo mismo aun.

Sakura se sorprendió tanto que se llevo una mano a la boca. Bajo rápidamente la mirada para que no pudiera ver que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

- yo… aun te quiero Sakura, y con el tiempo mi amor por ti se ha hecho más fuerte. – le dijo el volteando al cielo. No soportaría verla. – y… y quería saber si tu me quieres igual.

La chica aun tenía la mirada baja. Tardo bastante tiempo en contestar.

- Syaoran… - dijo lentamente alzando la mirada para verlo. el esperaba su respuesta viéndola atentamente. – lo lamento.

- ¿q-qué dices?

- yo no… el tiempo pasa Syaoran…

- lo se, pero aun así no deje de… - comenzó intentando poner sus manos sobre las de ella.

- ¿¡es que no lo entiendes!? – lo interrumpió de golpe poniéndose de pie – no puedo, Syaoran¡no puedo!

Dio media vuelta y se echo a correr, pero Syaoran no la detuvo esta vez por que sabia que era su culpa… al menos era lo que el creía.

---

Había pasado todo un día meditándolo y la mañana siguiente había llegado.

¿Por qué se alejaba¿Por qué lo rechazaba¿Por qué le temía?

« _- el tiempo pasa Syaoran…_»

12 años era demasiado como para de un día para otro verlo de nuevo. Ella no se sentía en confianza con el después de bastante tiempo… ¿pero por qué?

« - el tenerte a su lado de nuevo… es como si no lo creyera posible…»

Estaba tomando las cosas muy apresuradas, tenia que darle tiempo para adaptarse, luego verían lo demás. El estar juntos ahora era lo importante.

Salió de su casa y camino apresuradamente por las calles. No podía esperar más tiempo para verla. Había comprendido al fin lo que querían decirle Tomoyo y Yukito… iría a verla ahora, no cometería errores, por que ahora sabía en lo que se había equivocado y no volvería a errar.

Cruzaba sin fijarse y por ir apresurado chocaba continuamente con las personas, pero no importaba.

Llego a la puerta de su casa y toco con impaciencia. No respondieron pero de los nervios creyó que tardaban demasiado.

No esperaba el poder tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, sentir el olor a lavanda de su cabello, tenerla junto a el…

Pasado el tiempo volvió a tocar la puerta. Unos segundos después respondieron desde dentro "¡en un momento abro!".

Habría estado tranquilo si la voz de Sakura le hubiera contestado.

Unos momentos después la puerta se abrió, dejando mostrar a un chico que vestía un pantalón oscuro y su torso desnudo. Su tez era clara y detrás de sus gafas ovaladas dejaban ver unos ojos oscuros.

- adelante, pasa. – le dijo brindándole una sonrisa.

Paso sin mucho animo, un poco intimidado. La casa estaba como normalmente la tenia Sakura, ordenada y limpia. Pero la presencia de aquel hombre sabia que no encajaba ahí.

- ¿buscabas a Sakura? – le pregunto interrumpiendo su pensamiento

- ah… si. – le respondió algo despistado

- claro, - luego grito hacia las escaleras - ¡Sakura¡Te buscan!

Se quedo en silencio un momento, esto incomodo a Syaoran más de lo que estaba, pero a aquel hombre le dio lo mismo.

- ya se levantara, es un poco dormilona. – dijo en tono divertido sonriéndole de nuevo. Y antes de que Syaoran pudiera decir algo agrego con interés: - ¿y quién eres?

- Syaoran… mucho gusto – le dijo formalmente, pero se contuvo las ganas de preguntarle "¿y tu quién demonios eres para estar aquí?"

El extraño se quedo observando a Syaoran. Su rostro se ilumino en un instante.

- ¡ah¡así que tú eres Syaoran! – aclaró como si hubiera olvidado algo importante - Vaya, al principio no te reconocía, pero ahora puedo verte mejor, mucho gusto – le dijo tomando su mano formalmente.

- ah… si claro… err…

- Hiiragizawa, Eriol Hiiragizawa - le dijo volviendo a sonreír, como si le sonriera a un buen amigo.

Ese hombre hablaba como si se conocieran desde hace años, pero Syaoran estaba seguro de no haberlo visto en su vida. Lo invito a sentarse en la sala (Syaoran pensó "¿con qué derecho lo hace?").

- Sakura me había hablado mucho de ti, fueron grandes amigos de la infancia ¿no?

- si, muy grandes amigos. – dijo son un tono bajo y ligera aspereza.

- su amiga, Tomoyo, me dijo que regresaste hace poco de Hong Kong, y la verdad me alegra mucho…

- "¿Wtf?"

- … por que ya sabes, quería invitarte a ser mi padrino.

- ¿padrino?

- si, padrino de bodas, tú sabes. Yo invitaría a mis amigos pero ellos no están en el país, y el que Sakura pueda prestarme algunos me sirve mucho de apoyo, además que me gustara verte ahí.

- si, claro. yo con mucho gusto acepto. – le respondió Syaoran.

- me alegra mucho que aceptes - le dijo en un tono tranquilo, con el que solía hablar – no se que hubiera hecho sin ti ¿y deseas algo de tomar?

- err.… creo que un te.

- ahora lo preparo. – dicho esto se levanto y fue a la cocina.

Hiiragizawa empezaba a agradarle, era simpático y muy alegre. Se veía como un buen tipo y también que no le haría nada a Sakura si el estaba presente. Y que mas da, iba a casarse, se arrepintió de haber pensado mal de el.

- al principio no sabia que hacer – le dijo desde la cocina. – las bodas siempre van demasiado rápido y cuando uno lo piensa el tiempo se acaba. es bueno tener a una mujer como Sakura apoyándome.

- ella es la mejor de todas, ya lo sabes.

- je je, es verdad, por eso la elegí…

… ¿elegí?

- Tomoyo se ha esmerado demasiado en el vestido, no he podido verlo pero a como trabaja se que quedara hermoso y mas en ella… solo espero que no lo haga demasiado extravagante. Sakura es muy tímida para decirle que lo haga sencillo, como ella los usa…

… ¿Cómo ella lo usa?

- … nos costo bastante tiempo en planear la boda, y mas que ella aceptara. pero al final, se que la hará feliz.

… ¿la hará feliz?

- ejem… disculpa Hiiragizawa – lo interrumpió Syaoran - ¿con quién me dijiste que ibas a casarte?

Lo miro incrédulo y luego soltó una carcajada.

- me casaré con Sakura ¿acaso también se te olvido?

---

Al bajar las escaleras vi a Eriol en la puerta, mirando hacia la calle. Cuando le pregunte quien me buscaba, me dijo que hace unos momentos había salido corriendo. Supe que no era buena señal.

[_La primera vez que la vi, la odie…_

Sabia que me odiaría, estaba segura, por eso no quise decírselo. La manera en la que se entero no fue la mejor, incluso no fue nada buena, debí haber sido sincera con el, pero eso no cambiaria que me odiaba.

Me sentía tan bien el día que pase junto a el en el parque, que quisiera mantenerlo todavía vivo, pero no volvería a pasar.

[_…La segunda vez, cuando al fin pude notarla, me sentía confundido…_

Cuanto mas pienso en lo que estaría haciendo ahora, maldiciendo mi nombre por lo bajo, deshacerse de mis recuerdos, empacando para volver a Hong Kong… mas miedo me da de la situación.

Estaba a unos metros de la mansión, y mis rodillas ya estaban temblando de los nervios ¿y si no me recibían¿Y si ellos también me odiaban?

[_…La tercera, la ame aun de no estar seguro de que llegaría alguna vez a corresponderme…_

Me pare enfrente de la puerta y mis piernas se tambaleaban como gelatinas. Me acerque con miedo al timbre mas no apreté el pequeño botón.

Vacile mucho, pero me di cuenta que lo que mas quería se encontraba dentro y no quería perderlo una vez mas.

[_…Y la ultima vez, antes de partir, yo estaba feliz._ _  
_

Mi mano fue directamente al timbre y lo toque. Al hacerlo, mi cuerpo se lleno de un escalofrió tremendo.

Abrieron lentamente la puerta después de unos minutos, era una de sus hermanas. Al verme ahogo un grito, sollozo y me indico pasar.

Dentro de la mansión todos me miraban, y no era una sensación muy agradable a pesar de que no me miraban con desprecio… era lastima. La madre de Syaoran estaba en el suelo, llorando a punto de desmayarse y 2 de sus hijas la sostenían. Me dejaron subir las escaleras sin detenerme, como si algo arriba me esperara.

Cuanto mas subía mas miedo me daba, no me imaginaba que podría esperarme, por que la expresión de la familia y empleados Lee me dejaba con muchas dudas.

Al llegar a la puerta, muchos miedos llegaron a mí. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero no entraba ninguna luz, del cuarto salía oscuridad.

Toque con cuidado y nadie me respondió. Dude para entrar, pero tenia que tener el valor de enfrentarlo, el lo valía.

- Syaoran… ¿estas aquí?

Pude ver una sombra. Pero no se distinguía. Me acerque a la pared izquierda y abrí las grandes cortinas de la habitación. Gire y en cuanto lo vi, supe que esa imagen no la sacaría de mi mente jamás.

Sus pies flotaban a unos centímetros sobre el suelo, pero eso no era preocupante, ya que lo que lo sostenía era una tira de sabana que sujetaba su cuello. Sus ojos estaban aun abiertos, pero en lugar de expresar dolor, estaban embriagados de tristeza. Syaoran estaba muerto frente a mí.

Mis piernas no soportaron y caí arrodillada y mis ojos rápidamente se humedecieron. Pude ver que en su mano sujetaba algo con fuerza.

Tarde bastante para levantarme, y mucho mas para acercarme a el. Vacile para sacarle ese objeto, pero tenia que hacerlo. Al tocar su mano aun la sentí tibia.

Era una hoja de papel doblada bastante arrugada, la había apretado demasiado y se notaba forzada. Lentamente la desdoble para leer una nota garabateada con rapidez, pero se leía claramente. Esa otra imagen fue algo que nunca podré olvidar.

"_Sakura:_

_Entiendo por que lo ocultaste, y te perdono. Ahora, por favor, perdóname tu por tener un corazón tan necio que aun te sigue amando._

_- Syaoran_"

- Syaoran…

No pude terminar ya que dentro me faltaba el aire. En la nota cayeron varias de mis lágrimas antes de que la tomara sobre mi pecho cuando volví a caer sobre mis rodillas. Sentí un vació que pude ser capaz de adentrarme en el y no salir jamás…

Nunca le dije a nadie, pero desde ese día, he querido acompañarlo a donde fue, solo para estar junto a el una vez mas.

---

**¿Que les pareció¿lindo¿hermoso¿pésimo¿washuwashu¿algo melodramático¿cursi?... Cualquier cosa, yo atiendo los Reviews n.n y por si no sabían, por cada review que no mandan se manda un pobre y lindo gatito a alguna fabrica de violines ): piensen en los gatitos.**

**Gracias por leerme.**

**--- **

**SinCera**

**siReNa-cHan**


End file.
